


Your hands and lips still know their way around

by Byungchahn



Category: NCT
Genre: Everyone needs more johnyong in their life, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, idk what this is, my first time trying to write something, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byungchahn/pseuds/Byungchahn
Summary: This is my first time writing something like this. It’s going to be so bad, so I’m sorry in advance. Also if i have any errors it would be greatly appreciated if you guys could correct me as English is not my first language.  I hope you enjoy!!!





	Your hands and lips still know their way around

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this. It’s going to be so bad, so I’m sorry in advance. Also if i have any errors it would be greatly appreciated if you guys could correct me as English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy!!!

It’s been a long time since everyone has had time to properly rest, preparing for all these new comebacks wasn’t easy and Taeyong was restless, wanting everyone to do their best, without tenseness or over working themselves. Wanting what’s best for everyone and always being there for any member that needed help with any particular dance move, or any problem really. That’s why he’s the leader of 17 boys. But as stressful as it may be, Taeyong is grateful for everything & everyone and he never misses an opportunity to show it, but Taeyong is a little bit more grateful for a particularly tall, charming guy called Youngho. Taeyong has been fond of said man for as long as he can remember, and the feelings have always been reciprocated. Youngho has been there for him since the beginning and Taeyong thinks he wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him. When Taeyong feels like he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder, Youngho is always there to make the burden a little lighter. When people comment about Taeyong’s past or physical appearance. It make him feel insecure, but Youngho is there to cater taeyong in love and make him feel cherished, important, like he’s worth something. When Taeyong comes back to the dorms exhausted from his long days of promoting with nct, Youngho is there to help him put order around the dorm so taeyong can try and rest for the upcoming days ahead. Taeyong is extremely grateful for Youngho and all he does for him. That’s why Taeyong cherishes moment like this, when he can just lay in Youngho arms and not care about the outside world. When Youngho whispers sweet praises onto Taeyong’s neck, chest and thighs while leaving small kisses and bruises along the way, Taeyong is grateful for Youngho.


End file.
